1. Technological Field
The present disclosure describes aspects of a system for broadband internet access using unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) to relay internet traffic among different types of terminals. The present disclosure describes systems and methods for optimally pointing the beams of a UAV toward the coverage area on the ground (including ground terminals) as well as pointing the ground terminal beam toward the UAV, and adjusting the ground terminal and UAV beams based on the UAV's altitude, movements, and motions (such as rolling and/or pitching).
2. Description of Related Technology
As internet traffic has increased, new technologies are needed to deliver broadband access to homes and enterprises at lower cost and to places that are not yet covered. Examples of current broadband delivery systems include terrestrial wired networks such as DSL (Digital Subscriber Line) on twisted pair, fiber delivery systems such as FiOS (Fiber Optic Service), and geo-stationary satellite systems. The current broadband access systems have a number of short comings. One issue is that there is a lack of service provided to remote and/or lightly populated areas. Geo-stationary satellites do provide service in remote areas of the developed world such as the United States. However, poorer areas of the world lack adequate satellite capacity.
A notable reason satellite capacity has not been adequately provided in poorer regions of the world is the relatively high cost of satellite systems. Due to adverse atmospheric effects in satellite orbits, satellite hardware must be space qualified and is costly. Launch vehicles to put the satellites in orbit are also costly. Moreover, due to the launch risk and the high cost of satellites, there may be significant insurance costs for the satellite and the launch. Therefore, broadband satellite systems and services are relatively costly and difficult to justify, particularly in poorer regions of the world. It is also costly to deploy terrestrial systems such as fiber or microwave links in lightly populated regions. The small density of subscribers does not justify the deployment cost.
Hence what are needed are improved methods and apparatus for providing broadband access to consumers. Ideally such methods and apparatus would rely on an inexpensive technology which avoids costs associated with launching and maintaining satellites.